Fuego y Cielo
by Battosai Kenshin
Summary: Que sucede cuando tu destino se interpone a tu corazon. ¿ Lo aceptarías ? o ¿ Harias algo por cambiarlo ? Kenshin X Kaoru
1. El lamento de un rey

**samurai x: FUEGO Y CIELO**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Ruronin Kenshin. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de _Nobuhiro Watsuki_

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-" **Lo que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**EL LAMENTO DE UN REY**

REINO DE FUEGO

Cuando el Rey Battosai regresó a su habitación esa noche, los sucesos del día comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. La noticia que recibió no podía ser cierta... debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño… lo que él siempre había temido...al fin se materializó ante él. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían sin control sobre su rostro…

Se sentó en la cama y miró casi con indiferencia hacia donde se encontraba ella durmiendo...su esposa. Con quien tenía un destino escrito... Maldecía la hora en que ella había entrado en su vida. Colocó su capa en el respaldo de una silla y se inclinó para alcanzar un portarretratos con la fotografía de su hija siendo apenas una niña...solo por ella, había decido vivir esta farsa... Sus ojos se clavaron en la fotografía y al momento sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, _aunque han pasado dos años desde que te perdí... no puedo olvidarte..Siempre serás muy importante para mí..._

Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, vinieron a su mente imágenes de esa despedida... cuando el futuro se impuso al corazón. Recordaba perfectamente su reacción al darle la noticia, esas imágenes nunca podrían borrarse de su mente.

FLASHBACK

Una joven de cabello negro lloraba intensamente, las lágrimas escurrían lentamente por su mejilla, la noticia que le daba era como una puñalada...ella sabía que ese romance era prohibido, pero en el corazón no se manda.

**Todo por ese maldito destino, **susurró la joven y su voz se quebró**p****orque te atas a ese futuro... Tu ****No la quieras Kenshin...hace tiempo que dejaste de hacerlo. ****¡**** me juraste que ya no la amabas!** Kenshin no respondió nada ante ese comentario.

**Kaoru****... no creía que me haría tan mal la tristeza que vi en su mirada...por eso...**

**¡ te quedas con ella no es así...!**Kaoru le gritó al ahora Rey Battosai ¡**me dijistes que era a mi a quien amabas!,****¡O fueron mentiras, tan solo palabras! **

**Escúchame**

**A quien de las dos...** **estas engañando** dijo impaciente

** Comprende ... es mi destino no puedo hacer nada **dijo amargamente.

**Pensé que era alguien en tu vida...**sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza. **Que realmente me amabas... pero veo que**** yo he sido en tu vida, solo tu amante. **

**¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! ** la voz de Kenshin sonó seria. **¡Tú eres**

**Y dime a mi todo eso, de que me sirve,** Interrumpió Kaoru **e****s una ilusa... jamás tendrá tu amor... solo mis labios estarán brillando sobre tu piel...** limpió las  
lagrimas, de sus ojos y con la voz fría dijo **Me retiro...Rey Battosai** dando la vuela y alejándose de el, para siempre.

_La perdiste, … el día que tanto temías finalmente llegó…y ¿Qué te queda ahora? Sólo esta ilusión llamada Reino de Fuego…. _

Fin flashback

Esos 2 años la había extrañado demasiado, el día de hoy había sido la ceremonia en homenaje a los valientes Príncipes y Princesas Guerreras y obviamente había pensado que ella estaría allí. Creyó que sería su oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que la extrañaba. Pero con Shura y Enishi quienes evitaron a toda cosa que el futuro fuera alterado, sería imposible. Aun recordaba sus palabras cuando ella se estaba alejando. Fue cuando sintió dos miradas sobre el, encontrándose con las fieles Shura y Enishi, quienes estaban molestas con la escena que acaban de presenciar.

**e****staremos vigilando que cumpla su promesa... Rey Battosai** Dijo agresivamente Shura

**n****o es bueno que la reina lo vea así...**** s****erá mejor que se seque esas lagrimas...majestad **Hablaba con resentimiento Enishi.

_Sabía que sería imposible acercarme a ella con Shura y Enishi vigilando, me hubiera conformado con tal solo verla...pero ni siquiera se presentó...y no solo eso ahora ella esta con..._ Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la ventana, miró hacia el cielo, donde la luna llena brillaba en su máximo resplandor con todo el coraje y el dolor que sentía en ese momento cerró las persianas de golpe. Los celos empezaban a dominarlo y no podía soportarlo. Ella le pertenecía a él… Solo a él, pero las palabras de Sanosuke todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

La mañana de la Ceremonia

Me alegra volver a verte... la ceremonia estuvo genial... las chicas se han vuelto muy...

**Sanosuke...ella se ha ido... **habló con tristeza el Rey Battosai

Lo imaginé...te vi buscándola con la mirada durante la ceremonia.

**l****a he perdido...Sanosuke... **La voz de Battosai denotaba su profundo dolor

te comprendo , has perdido una gran mujer. Dijo Sanosuke dejando escapar un suspiro esa clase de amor no se olvida.

entonces... hazme un favor...ayúdame a encontrarla. casi le suplicó

**d****e que serviría, no puedes traerla contigo...ella esta ahora con otro hombre.**

**¡es mentira...ella no puede estar enamorada de otro! **Battosai levantó la voz con cierta rabia.

**e****s mejor que la olvides... el ahora ocupa el enorme vació que en ella... tu amor dejo.**

**¡Jamás!, ¡**** Cómo me pides eso!** habló bastante molesto golpeando un pilar con el puño.

Sanosuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Battosai **Entiende...** **él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión****... ella**** se nota que lo quiere...**

**Eso no es cierto...esta junto a él por despecho.**

Ya no te engañes, ella lo ama...acéptalo, aunque el dolor sea profundo sigue mi consejo... trata de olvidarla.

negando con la cabeza dijo con una voz quebrada por el dolor, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos. No puedo hacerlo.

escúchame un segundo... no me puedo ir sin decirte la verdad... Sanosuke desvió su mirada, tomó aire y dijo ella esta ahora a lado de otro hombre...

Battosai lo miró por unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar. Sentía que su corazón le dolía, que le aprisionaba el pecho, no permitiéndole respirar **¿A que te refieres?**

A Que el hombre que ganó su corazón... ese hombre... ese hombre es el Príncipe Nube Yun. y no va a permitir que ni tu ni ningún otro se acerque a ella. Le respondió Sanosuke alejándose del castillo. Los ojos de Battosai se abrieron con la sorpresa.

FIN FLASHBACK

un nuevo sollozo apagado le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar esa escena y lo que vino después… era algo que jamás podría olvidar. A la salida del palacio se encontraba ella esperándolo, se veía preciosa vestida de civil. ambos sonriendo se acercaron para besarse en los labios...y tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a las afueras del reino. Mientras que el debía regresar a la sala del trono...con la reina...a cumplir su deber.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso, cuando la voz de la Reina Tomoe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad sintiendo como lo abrazaba rodeando la cintura con sus brazos **Battosai... ¿todo está bien? **Tomoe susurró cerca de su oído** Has estado distraído desde que terminó la ceremonia.**

**Estoy bien ** intentando sonreír **Buenas Noches... Tomoe**... liberándose del abrazo se dirigió a la cama acostándose.

**Si...descansa** Tomoe volvió a desilusionarse con la actitud tan indiferente de su esposo, se comportaba frío y distante… casi no hablaba con ella. Las cosas se sentían muy diferentes entre ellos, acaso esto en verdad era lo que les tenía deparado el destino.

**Battosai...-** susurró con la voz entrecortada **¿ que esta pasando entre nosotros?. **

**Notas de Autora: y ya saben queja, sugerencia, tomatazos, bueno no muchos por favor y si es posible y dejen sus comentarios, que me ayudan a mejorar. **


	2. El Secreto de la realeza

samurai x: FUEGO Y CIELO

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Ruronin Kenshin. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de _Nobuhiro Watsuki_

Datos de Interés

"-_cursiva_-"Lo que piensa un personaje "negritas" es lo que dice un personaje

EL SECRETO DE LA REALEZA

REINO DE FUEGO

Battosai se encontraba en la entrada del palacio, fijando su mirada en el hermoso reino que observaba…un reino de paz y armonía… _l__as cosas son tal como estaban destinadas a ser…_el futuro que había conocido en el pasado, se había vuelto una realidad,apretando los puños al darse cuenta que en realidad el no había decidido su futuro… sólo se había limitado a hacer lo que se esperaba que hiciera, el solo era un actor en esta obra llamada destino, donde su personaje fue el de ser un rey.

comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, el lugar en donde muchas veces estuvo con ella, al cruzar la puerta, su corazón latió sin control, el aire le faltaba, el tiempo parecía detenido…enfrente de el se encontraba la mujer que robó su alma…quien resultó ser también una amazona… Kaoru…la última Princesa del Reino Celeste, era ella quien se encontraba frente a el vestida con su kimono… el mismo que usaba en su anterior vida...en la época Edo...en esa época, se dice que el se enamoró de Tomoe, pero Kenshin Himura, quien se convirtió en el Rey de Reino de Fuego, no por decisión, mas bien por obligación no sentía lo mismo...algo había cambiado.

Desde que la volvió a ver, se sintió nuevamente atraído por ella, llegando esta vez a adentrarse profundamente en su corazón. La amaba con locura por su carácter, inteligencia, y físico…ella se volvió prácticamente su mundo. Al ver su sonrisa seductora, sucumbió nuevamente al placer de su cuerpo… La necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba. Pero sobre todo estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Y ese lugar se convertiría nuevamente, en su templo de traición e infidelidad.

-Trate inútilmente de borrarte de mi mente, pero no pude... Kenshin...te he extrañado tanto.-

-Y yo a ti Kaoru... Me hacías falta susurró, acercándose cada vez más a ella - Te amo... no me cansaré de repetirlo… no tienes ni idea cuanto deseaba esto, cuanto deseaba estar así contigo. Te necesito conmigo - cerrando los ojos y, aprisionándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo respirando el aroma que ella siempre tenía, que él tanto amaba mientras ella se rendía ante su abrazo y cercanía, - Ahora estoy aquí, Kenshin…a tu lado dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

levantándole la barbilla para besarla con pasión, correspondiendo ella a sus besos con la misma intensidad El pecho de ella chocaba contra el suyo cuando trataba de tomar aire. Y ese simple gesto provocó que la deseara más. Desesperadamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer mientras se aferraba a el como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y eso solo lo motivó más, simplemente sentía que no podía parar… quería y necesitaba más…deseaba hacerla suya nuevamente.

- ¡Te necesito, Kenshin! - susurró Kaoru roncamente contra sus labios besándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Excitando más a Battosai quien sin poder contenerse, volvió a reclamar sus labios y ella correspondió a aquella caricia sin dudarlo.

- Mi amor, no se como logras enloquecerme de esta manera, te deseo, pero mas que nada te amo con locura. tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, me enloquecen, y cada vez que te veo lo único que deseo es hacerte mía por siempre - Susurro en su oído, mientras su boca acariciaba su cuello la deseaba con una necesidad que no se explicaba.

- Mi corazón late únicamente por ti. Kaoru... Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito.- Kenshin la beso apasionadamente, recorriendo su mano la espalda de Kaoru por debajo de su ropa. Un débil gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de ella cuando Kenshin rozó uno de sus senos.

- Ah!... Kenshin, Keeeeeeshinnnnn! ¡Te amo! -

Eso solo desató en él un fuego incontrolable. Deseaba escucharla gemir nuevamente de placer por y para el. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que se detuvo sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad sin detenerse; quería redescubrir el cuerpo de aquella mujer...aquella mujer que inexplicablemente se había inmiscuido en su destino. Mientras Kaoru poco a poco comenzaba a despojar a Kenshin de su camisa blanca, besaba su pecho, llegando hasta el pezón comenzando a saborearlo, ante semejante estimulo, Kenshin busco desesperadamente acercar a Kaoru aun mas deslizando su mano hacía sus piernas, queriendo un contacto más íntimo

- Dime que tú también me amas… Kenshin… gimió contra su cuello, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

- Te amo… gimió roncamente - como nunca pensé amar a nadie…No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí…

Las manos de Kaoru comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Kenshin, hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón, el cual bajo, sin mas que esperar, acaricio lentamente el miembro de Kenshin… los ojos de Kenshin se encontraban completamente cerrados, en un mar de éxtasis… En ese momento no le importaba que hubiera un lazo que lo ataba a una persona...

- No importa que el destino no lo permita…susurró sin alientos al estar todavía dentro de ese éxtasis - Eres mi mujer Kaoru... mía...Solo mía -

- Lo soy…como tú eres mío -

Los ojos de Battosai se abrieron de repente saltando de su sueño. _Otra vez ese sueño_. Esta no había sido la primera vez que soñaba ardientemente con ella., desde que partió, era frecuente que despertara sobresaltado. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su pensamiento se dirigiera hacia la causante de su estado. Recordando lo que se sentía el tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciando su piel, besando sus labios tan dulces… la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos y las caricias que ella le daba. - extraño sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío... tus caricias...tus besos... Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más…susurro Battosai, aun perdido en los recuerdos de ese sueño.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas al dormitorio de los monarcas, quienes yacían sobre una cama, a una distancia bastante considerable entre ellos. La Reina Tomoe se movió un poco y fue cuando Battosai se percató de su presencia. La miró, ella dormía profundamente, acurrucada en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda.

_- Tomoe… lo siento mucho_ pensó con tristeza. No era mi intención que las cosas fueran de este modo… el futuro que todos impidieron cambiar existe…pero a que precio.Nuestro amor estaba destinado, es verdad, pero no a la felicidad sino al fracaso -. Murmuró entre dientes,

Pasaron unos minutos y Battosai suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza - _no puedo estar en la cama ni un minuto más… no con ella…_ _quisiera largarme, irme, Dejar este mundo de mentiras, de engaños. _Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana. _Lo mejor hubiera sido haber terminado con Tomoe, como lo había decidido…pero ellas me convencieron __Maldito destino__…_ _parece que, no pude huir de él -_

Recordando lo que había sucedido esa tarde...cuando les confesó a Amakusa, Shura y Enishi su intención de romper su noviazgo con Tomoe.

FLASHBACK

-Pues... quiero terminar mi relación con Tomoe.-

- ¡Qué! ...Es una broma verdad... ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio sobre terminar con la Princesa¡ - Exclamaron sorprendidos

- Así es... No se que es lo que siento por Tomoe, solo se que ya no la amo como antes...-

- No puedes estar hablando en serio…Kenshin… le destrozarías el corazón .- Enishi se dirigía a él enojado.

- Comprendan… prefieren que le mienta, o acaso pretenden que invente algo que no existe mas - Kenshin mantenía la mirada en el horizonte_ -_Ya no me siento a gusto a su lado… por eso pienso que...lo mejor es terminar con esta relación… creo que lo que siento por Tomoe…no es amor, mas bien amistad… cariño como una amiga, compañera de batallas nada mas. -

- ¡Como puedes decir eso…simplemente no puede ser verdad!, ¡Ella y tu han estado enamorados desde tiempos antiguos…su amor ha existido desde siempre!- Gritó exasperada Shura, aunque no podía salir de su asombro.

Kenshin levantó la mirada - La gente cambia Shura, ahora vivimos en tiempos diferentes, Tomoe no es la misma persona que existió en tiempos de la época Edo, y tu lo sabes... además en esta época, nuestros gustos son muy distintos-.

- Kenshin… esos sentimientos pueden poner en peligro al futuro que conocemos, podría provocar un cambio en el espacio y tiempo. -

- de que vale pensar tanto en el futuro Amakusa, lo que sea, será… se construirá de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones y aunque sepamos de el, podemos cambiarlo, al final nunca hay nada escrito. -

- ¡Será mejor que olvides la idea de romper con la Princesa! Ustedes deben estar juntos...es su destino Príncipe - Anunció Shura subiendo el tono de su voz y apretando los puños

- ¡Te equivocaS SHURA!, no soy Battosai " El Destajador" que vivió en aquella época... soy Kenshin Himura...príncipe del reino de Solar...- Kenshin protestó.

- Príncipe Battosai...quiero decir Kenshin...tu mejor que nadie sabe que tu lugar es a lado de Tomoe, para que construyan ese futuro juntos... - Sentencio Enishi enérgicamente.

Kenshin no pudo contenerse y replicó indignado - Porque...porque así lo ha querido el destino… O porque soy la reencarnación de Battosai...ya estoy cansado de oír lo mismo. No quiero estar atado a alguien solo por construir un reino. ¡Acaso es tan difícil de entender¡ -

- Kenshin no digas eso, tú la amas, solamente estas confundido... su amor ha existido desde siempre, ha superado el tiempo, compartieron muchos momentos, además ella murió por protegerte en esa época, no lo olvides, un amor como el suyo no puede terminar. Tu y la Princesa tienen un futuro juntos -Comentó Enishi

- Además… Kenshin... estarías poniendo en peligro la existencia del Reino de Fuego además su unión traerá la paz de esta era... ¿No te importa lo que suceda?...- Preguntó preocupado Amakusa.

_- Kaoru... __Estaré eligiendo bien... acaso no puedo evadir el destino que tengo trazado...pero no tengo alternativa...debo estar con Tomoe...fingiendo que nada a cambiado_ - cerrando los ojos Kenshin musitó - De acuerdo... continuaré con Tomoe...solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto. - Sonriendo al escuchar su respuesta.

FIN FLASHBACK

Dando un fuerte suspiro, se dirigió a su baño, a darse una ducha, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su esposa. Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría libremente cada rincón de su cuerpo, Battosai meditaba acerca de lo que se había convertido su vida. - Fue cuando tome la resolución de aceptar entrenar con el maestro y cuando me despedí de ella en el Templo, al mirar hacia el horizonte pensé que ese tiempo que estaríamos separados, me ayudaría a aclarar mis sentimientos, además dicen que "la distancia aviva el amor de un ser querido". - La voz de Battosai era apenas audible. - Tal vez solo estaba confundido, nosotros teníamos un destino, por eso le di el anillo pero sentía que no era correcto. Tomoe se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo y me cogía del brazo como habitualmente lo hacía, pero yo no podía corresponderle ante esas muestras de cariño. -

Al acabar de bañarse, rápidamente comenzó a vestirse para poder irse, había recordado que hoy era la recepción con los embajadores de los reinos aledaños. Al verse reflejado en el espejo noto que su mirada había cambiado desde el día que la perdió. Mientras se peinaba una pregunta cruzó por su mente,

_- ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué te sigo amando y deseando tanto Kaoru?... ¿Tomoe…Qué daría yo, por volver a verte, abrazarte, y besarte, no cómo a una amiga y sino cómo a una mujer? -_

Él, no pudo más que derrumbarse ante el espejo. Sus ojos ya no pudieron retener aquellas lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos, terminando por resbalársele en las mejillas. Después de unos segundos, terminó limpiándose las lágrimas con una pequeña toalla, para continuar vistiéndose. Cuando terminaba de ponerse su capa. Tomoe se movió y estiró el brazo para buscar a Battosai. El lugar estaba vacío...El no estaba allí... No estaba a su lado. entonces Tomoe se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada, comenzando a buscar desesperadamente el rostro de su esposo por la habitación.

- ¡Battosai! Exclamó Tomoe desesperadamente. El grito desesperado de su esposa lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Saliendo del baño, se apresuró a ir a su lado - Aquí estoy, Tomoe… ¿que sucede? -

Tomoe se arrojó sobre el, abrazándolo desesperadamente como si la vida dependiera de ello, Battosai al verla en ese estado le acarició el cabello y la espalda, tratando de calmarla. - ¡Battosai ¡No me dejes… por favor…! - Murmuró Tomoe entre lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Tranquila Tomoe… Fue solo una pesadilla… un mal sueño, ya pasó- entregándole un pañuelo, Tomoe lo aceptó y se limpió los ojos con él.

- Perdóname Battosai, ya estoy mejor...solo fue un sueño pero era tan real...- Guardando silencio por un momento - Soñé que te perdía… - Su voz fue apenas audible. - Que despertaba y tú ya no estabas a mi lado, ya no tenia tu sonrisa...me habías abandonado.-

- Fue solo una pesadilla, Tomoe… todo está bien…- El corazón de Tomoe se entristeció por la distancia que él puso entre ellos, simplemente el decir su nombre sonaba tan frío

_- Por que estará tan distante_ - Pensó Tomoe al verlo perdido en su mundo - ¿Qué pasa Battosai? Te noto ausente...melancólico, ¿Sucede algo malo? -

- Nada... que tendría que ocurrir - Respondió el inmediatamente sin quitar los ojos de la puerta.

- Battosai, cariño - sintiendo los brazos de Tomoe alrededor de su cuello Comenzaba a besarlo y tocarlo - ¿Me amas? - Él hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero lo disimuló con una media sonrisa y la miró con un falso cariño, - _Ya no soporto sus caricias, ya no me gusta que me abrace, Perdóname...Tomoe, pero con la única que deseo hacer el amor es con ella... -_

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Tomoe? Tu sabes que mi destino es aquí... junto a ti y a nuestra hija, este es el lugar que me corresponde...- dijo después de un largo y profundo suspiro, retirando sus manos de su cuello. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

- Comprendo... Battosai...a veces me pregunto - dijo la Reina Tomoe triste, bajando el rostro mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos - Si esto era así, quiero decir... es que esto no es lo que yo siempre quise para mi, No me gusta que seas frío conmigo... no somos la pareja de cuentos de hadas que siempre soñé. -

- ya estoy cansado de oír el mismo reproche cada día...Tomoe. - le respondió enfadado, ignorando todo lo demás que le había dicho. Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Luego hablaremos... No quiero discutir más ahora tengo prisa; será mejor que te apures, recuerda que, hoy es la fiesta con los embajadores...Y no estaría bien que la soberana del Reino de Fuego no asista. - Dándole el beso frío, de rigor, saliendo de la habitación bastante molesto.

AFUERAS DEL REINO

- hace tiempo que no veníamos a este reino... por lo visto llegamos antes de lo previsto... - _Kenshin… tu futuro se cumplió, formaste el poderoso reino del Fuego es un hermoso reino puedo sentir tu resplandor y calidez, solo tu puedes desprender tal energía... -_

- Sabía que era mala idea el que regresaras a este reino...Kaoru,...recuerda porque se te permitió venir, y el deber que ahora tienes - murmuró Megumi frunciendo el ceño.

- No necesitas recordármelo Megumi.-

- Pues parece que tu no estas conciente de eso...es mejor que ya no te atormentes por un amor imposible Kaoru... - Comentó Tae - ella es la gobernante de este reino...y la esposa de -

- descuiden Tae...Megumi ya comprendí que el no es para mi - Interrumpió Kaoru, para luego mirar el cielo contemplando en el horizonte el Palacio...el corazón de ese reino - _pero aun así no pueden prohibirme el sentir esto por ti.. No puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejar de amarte, si cada noche invades mis sueños y siempre estas presente en mis pensamientos - _Vamos, debemos llegar al palacio, los monarcas nos esperan. -

Las cuatro se dirigieron al palacio que se miraba en la distancia. Sabiendo de antemano quienes eran los gobernantes de ese magnifico reino, donde se respiraba paz y armonía.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te conocí tan tarde?... Yo No sabia que eras un príncipe, yo me enamore de Kenshin Himura, el chico con un corazón de oro, y una gran calidez...alguien que se volvió muy especial para mí. Porque yo...te amo. Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes… Kenshin. -_

Recorrieron las calles que los llevarían al Palacio …admirando la belleza del lugar, todos menos uno...quien se preguntaba por qué seguía pensando en el, sí el jamás seria para ella; el había seguido con su destino y que mayor prueba de eso que el reino que se vislumbraba ante ella. Al doblar una esquina pudo sentir que alguien los observaba...deteniendo su andar.

- Que sucede Kaoru - Preguntó Megumi.

- Sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando, pero debe ser mi imaginación...continuemos ya falta poco para llegar al Palacio. - Continuando con su camino restándole importancia, pero no sabia que realmente alguien con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo oscuro los observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Kaoru?- pregunto Misao notando la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, cuando Tae y Megumi no se encontraban.

- No es nada, Misao, solamente me pareció haber visto a alguien, pero son tonterías mías, es imposible que sea él. -

- Otra vez lo confundiste,… aun lo extrañas no es cierto -

- Claro que no, vivimos momentos inolvidables, pero eso ya quedó atrás…solo era curiosidad -

- A mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco muy bien…tu aun lo amas -

- Es verdad, te mentí cuando te dije que ya lo había superado... lo sigo amando - contesto la joven suspirando frustradamente, sin apartar la vista del Palacio que se observaba a lo lejos no pudiendo evitar pensar en el. En como se encontraría en este momento...que tan cambiado podría estar. - Créeme que quisiera olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi corazón Misao, pero no puedo… -

- Sabes que no es correcto,- le cuestiono ella - olvídate de una buena vez de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, Kaoru… deja de soñar un futuro a su lado, sabes mejor que nadie, que él jamás será parte de tu vida… entiéndelo ¡Jamás! -

- Ya lo se, pero… quiero que este a mi lado, no con ella, acaso es tan malo amar a alguien. -

- Amarlo a él se considera alta traición, tu eres la novia de Yun…no lo olvides,- Exclamó Misao - eres Kaoru, Princesa del Reino Celeste, es mejor que no vuelvas a pensar en el. -

- ¡Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo! ¡Resignarme a que alguien elija por mi, y yo solo acceda al final, es eso es lo que quieres que haga… ¡que acepte la idea sobre que mi destino ya esta escrito, y lo único que tengo que hacer es seguirlo. - Contesto la joven mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._ - __Nos amábamos, pero aun así, nos separamos esa tarde. Y todo porque tenías un destino trazado para ti, negándonos la posibilidad de una vida juntos, de construir un futuro totalmente nuevo.-_

-…Kaoru -

- Estoy bien, descuida - dijo Kaoru limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos - tienes razón Misao es mejor olvidar todos los recuerdos que tengo de él… de nosotros; ahora vamos, será mejor apurarnos, Tae y Megumi deben haber terminado de darle instrucciones a sus guardianes. recuerda que debemos asistir a esa dichosa fiesta diplomática. - Encaminándose rumbo al Palacio mientras que su mirada se volvía fría, era el momento que afrontara la realidad a la que había huido durante dos años - _S__erá muy difícil volverte a ver…mi amor Y saber que estas con ella, incluso aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de que eres el Rey de este reino, ya que para mi sigues siendo Kenshin Himura…el joven del que me enamoré.-_

PALACIO

Mientras en la habitación, Tomoe lloraba, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

- Jamás imaginé que esto de estar casado fuera tan difícil, las chicas me dicen que no me preocupe ya que nuestro destino es estar juntos… porque nacimos el uno para el otro; que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una sola razón, y esa era la de amarnos .- Las palabras salían de su boca con un suspiro lleno de dolor.- A veces me pregunto si eso es verdad. -

- Battosai...quisiera que me entendieras - Tomoe susurro y su voz se quebró - (1) Es que... Ya me canse, que no me acaricies ni con la mirada, de ser en tu cama una tercera almohada, de ver que el futuro se va haciendo flaco y saber que la vida no es mas que un rato y sentirme mujer porque lavo los platos. -

- ya me canse, de decir que te amo y ver que estas dormido, de hacerte una cena especial y ver que te has ido, de ser una ama de casa y nada mas, con la diferencia del siempre y el jamás... hasta sentirme feliz cuando te vas. -

- detrás de mi ventana, veo pasar la mañana en la espera de la noche, me destapo el escote para que este te provoque tu fallida ansiedad , detrás de mi ventana, veo pasar al destino disfrazado de asesino, burlándose a carcajadas, de este ingrato concubino, detrás de mi ventana, se me va la vida, contigo pero sola. -

Pero después escuchó una sombra oculta que - decía muy buena actuación Reina, así convencería a cualquiera, de que en verdad lo ama. -

- Kenshin es mío. No me importa el precio pero el permanecerá a mi lado, creo que ya debes saber que utilizaré cualquier recurso. - Agregó Tomoe con una sonrisa siniestra

- Ya lo creo...hacerle creer que usted era su futuro...debo decir que fue estupendo, pero no olvides nuestro acuerdo - Mencionó la sombra, desapareciendo de ahí.

Mientras que a fuera de la habitación, Battosai caminaba por los pasillos, deteniendo su andar, se recargó en una pared volteando en la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con la Tomoe, su esposa quien lo amaba tanto y el siempre tenia que actuar ante ella y a los demás, para el su vida era una simple rutina.

- Este matrimonio no es más que una pantomima, donde terminamos involucrando demasiados sentimientos… se que hago mal, Tomoe me ama..es muy dulce, noble y es una excelente esposa pero yo no puedo mandar a mi corazón, me entrego a ella en cuerpo.. pero en mi mente es a ti a quien le estoy haciendo el amor - suspiró resignado Apretando los puños fuertemente, sintiendo el anillo de bodas - …Perdóname Tomoe porque el amor que me profesas… ya no es reciproco. - _Y Créeme que aun no lo entiendo, siempre fui serio, pero ella entro no solo en mi corazón sino también en mi alma y de ahí no he logrado sacarla, solo logro extrañarla más. - _

Reanudando su camino, se dirigió a los jardines del palacio….su lugar preferido, el templo de su soledad.

- Kaoru...desde que te marchaste mi vida no tiene sentido. - Battosai susurró - necesito volver a verte, ver tu hermoso rostro sonriéndome como lo hacia... aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día de nuestra separación, no sabes cuanta razón tenias. -

flashback

- Kenshin… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Por que no me informaste que regresabas hoy - respondió Battosai sentándose en una banca del jardín cuando sintió que Kaoru se acercaba a él, su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió la respiración tibia de ella en su cuello sintiendo sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. - Te he buscado por todo el templo...quería verte… me moría de ganas por besarte… por que seas mía de nuevo. -

- Creí que no te vería hoy...con eso de la llegada del Príncipe de Hielo, - Kaoru comentó suavemente al oído - pensé que estarías muy ocupado para mi -

- Como crees que iba a preferir estar en esa reunión a tenerte entre mis brazos...- jalándola hacia el y sentándola en sus piernas mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos - mi amor estos 2 días que no nos vimos...fueron una tortura...no puedo vivir sin ti ¡Te he extrañado tanto!.. -

- Y yo a ti, Kenshin - reclamando posesivamente sus labios.

- Echo de menos tu calor… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no te hago el amor? - acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Kaoru, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

- Tu sabes que no tenia opción, tenia que inspeccionar el lugar, aunque no me guste, soy una amazona... por mi parte, prefiero cuidar personalmente al príncipe del reino Solar...es una tarea mas placentera - Sonriéndole seductoramente no lo crees mordisqueándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Lo cual excito más a Kenshin, besándola apasionadamente en el cuello para después unir sus labios con los de ella. El beso poco a poco fue intensificándose parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro mientras lo hacia las manos de Kenshin empezaron a subir la falda del uniforme de ella hasta su cintura para poder acariciar con fuerza sus muslos. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, acariciándose.

- Mm.…nos pueden ver…- Decía Kaoru entre besos, separándose un poco de él el.

- es extraño que todas las Princesas de los reinos vinieran, ¿Estará sucediendo algo malo?... - Preguntó Kaoru recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kenshin quien se tensó al escuchar aquello.

- Tenemos que hablar...mi amor - comentó Kenshin - la razón por la que todas las Princesas están reunidas es para llevar a cabo la coronación de Tomoe... y mía -

Kaoru se quedó atónita - ¡Como!...tú serás su consorte... - Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa poniéndose de pie inmediatamente - ¡eso no puede ser! -

- Mi amor por favor escúchame, - Pidió Kenshin preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder - ahora que los reinos se han aliado... tengo que casarme con ella, no puedo hacer nada para remediar esa situación... es mi destino...no puedo huir de el. -

- ¡MENTIRA...¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, EL DESTINO NO ESTA ESCRITO, EL FUTURO SE CONSTRUYE DIA A DIA...! - grito Kaoru desesperada y angustiada sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas. - Me dijiste que me amabas para burlarte de mí -

- Lo dije porque es verdad. Pero recuerda que tenemos un destino… Nuestro futuro ya esta decidido. -

- No Kenshin, no lo hagas, estarías traicionando a tu corazón… ¿Por qué debes estar con una persona a la cual no amas...? -

- Porque soy la reencarnación de Battosai...- Respondió Kenshin con una gran tristeza en su voz, sintiéndose fatal.

- TU ERES KENSHIN, - Exclamó Kaoru tajantemente con lágrimas en los ojos - el verdadero Battosai murió hace tiempo...Pero si es tu decisión, creo que no hay nada mas que decir... -

- Kaoru...espera Yo…-

Kaoru se giró a verlo, - Discúlpeme Príncipe Battosai tengo que irme, debo preparar todo para la coronación. - Sin más se fue, dejando a Battosai con la palabra en la boca y sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba su rostro

fin de flashback

- al siguiente día hablé contigo, jurándote que a la que yo amaba era a ti... Solamente a ti...que dejaría a Tomoe...pero no pude... yo sabia que esa tarde cuando habláramos te perdería. -

- El día después de la coronación, te marchaste, así como si nada, ni siquiera te despediste de mi...solamente te fuiste - Dijo con una gran tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

- (2) Como duele el alma, con esta ausencia que no acaba, Ya ves con tu partida, Te me has llevado hasta la vida, Como duele el tiempo, cuando lo llena este silencio, Que largos son mis días, sin el refugio de tu piel, y sigo atando noches a mi dolor, y sigo imaginando que todo fue un error, refugiándome en mi soledad, no sé si volverás. - Suspirando profundamente.

_- Y sigo dando vueltas por tu querer, sintiendo que sin ti ya no sé que voy hacer, Voy clavándome tu desamor, muriendo en mi interior, por no volverte a ver, Como duele el aire, que no respiras a mi lado, que dura es la agonía, de lo que fuera alguna vez -._ Pensó con amargura sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

- Kaoru...quisiera verte aunque sea por un momento, saber de ti...has podido olvidarme...soy un egoísta, ella tiene todo el derecho a hacer su vida... Tal vez sea verdad lo que me dijo Andrew y se ha vuelto a enamorar... - pero al pensar que quizás otros labios la estuvieran besando, o acariciando sintió un enojo, una rabia. No pudiendo soportar esa idea, golpeo fuertemente con el puño cerrado un árbol.

- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ELLA SEA DE OTRO! - Dijo Desesperado - No soportaría la idea de que fuera de otro...ella me pertenece - Los celos empezaban a dominarlo

- La única manera de atarla a mí es esa...no hay más. No me importa si ella, Tomoe o el reino no están de acuerdo - musitó - es la única manera de impedir que alguien se acerque a ella... preferiría verla muerta a en brazos de otro. -

- Al fin lo encuentro - murmuró Shura al ver a Battosai recargado en un árbol, observando el horizonte. Entrando al jardín se dirigió hacia el y haciendo una reverencia dijo - Rey Battosai... La Reina Tomoe lo ha estado buscando. -

Battosai visiblemente molesto dijo - quería estar solo por un momento, o no tengo permitido alejarme ni un instante de Tomoe...Shura. -

- Su majestad... su presencia es requerida en la reunión con los embajadores. -

- No creo que sea necesario, Shura... Tomoe es la soberana de este reino...mi presencia es lo de menos... - contestó Battosai bajando la mirada.

- Es la reina quien desea que asista a la reunión... - Interrumpió Shura para luego añadir - tendrá lugar en el salón nieve. -

Battosai después de unos segundos, suspiró pesadamente - bien en ese caso…si todo esta ya decidido…- apartando la mirada de la hermosa ciudad que se observaba desde el jardín.

- Rey Battosai...será mejor que cambie su semblante, si lo ven así pensarán que no es feliz al lado de la reina. - Agregó Shura - ¿Por que lo es...no es así?-

El aludido volvió su mirada hacia Shura - esa pregunta esta por demás...tu y los demás lo saben mejor que nadie...Pero no te preocupes...Shura... hace mucho tiempo que conozco el papel que desempeño en el cuento de hadas de Tomoe. -Dicho aquello se alejo del lugar.

Y así era, El secreto que ocultaba esta época…era que para el, ella era solo una amiga, aunque frente a todos era su esposa; donde lamentablemente el no la puede amar. Pero sin saber que también ella esconde un gran secreto.

Notas de Autora: Muchas, pero muchas gracias y que bueno que les gustó esta historia. En especial a michel 8 8 8 por sus sugerencias. En verdad te lo agradezco. También gabyhyatt quien se tomó el tiempo de leer esto y dejarme su opinión.

1 Detrás de mi ventana.- Interprete YURI

2 Y Sigo.- Interprete Luis Miguel


End file.
